


self

by ivegotyou



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivegotyou/pseuds/ivegotyou
Summary: maybe it’s his purpose.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	self

“i’m actually having a really tough time right now.”

josh is sitting at one end of the couch. tyler is on his back on the floor, staring at the ceiling. neither one of them is on their phone. 

“i’m not suicidal. that’s too easy.” tyler continues his looping train of thought. “it’s everything and nothing. my meds are working, but i am still so so tired all the time.”

“yeah.” josh isn’t good at replying, but just the acknowledgment is enough. 

“i don’t know what to do with myself, aside from make art, but i can’t even do that. i just self destruct and then recreate myself to repeat the process over and over.”

all spoken words hang too heavy in the air. 

“maybe we should fuck.” tyler concludes. 

“will that help?”

“can’t hurt.”

it doesn’t take long for tyler to be on his knees. he’s good at this. 

maybe it’s his purpose.

**Author's Note:**

> i have too many thoughts


End file.
